Dream Hell
by Lioness1968
Summary: She was use to bad dreams, but this was beyond bad, it was pure hell... Information: Femslash, dont like, dont read


**Pairing: **Sara Sidle & Sofia Curtis

**Rating: **R

**Spoiler warning: **None!__

**Warning: **Mature sexual content and coarse language. _Femslash, but if you weren't into gay stories you wouldn't be here… Right? _

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, and I do not have permission to borrow them. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes_.__Any errors are mine. _

**Summary: **A look into my own alternate universe…

**Dream Hell**

Sara groaned loudly as she rolled over onto her stomach in her sleep. Her eyes opened as her hard erected nipples were pressed painfully into the mattress. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, she sighed heavily. "God dammit not again!"

She rolled onto her back and waited for her breathing to slow down. When it did she rolled onto her side and curled up hoping some dreamless sleep would find her, but it didn't. Sighing she pushed the sheet from her body and climbed out of the bed.

As she stood under the warm spray of water, she moaned as her hand roamed over her still overheated flesh. Her mind replayed the events of the past few weeks.

It was the same every day, more or less. She had come home from work, eating a light meal while reading the paper. Subsequently she had made herself a cup of herbal tea. She had sipped the tea, while soft music had lulled her into a false sense of relaxation. She had taken a quick shower and pulled on some light sleeping clothes, finding herself in bed in a darkened room by 12 o'clock each day. Surprisingly sleep had found her relatively quickly.

For nearly the past three weeks, the dreams had plagued her. What irritated her the most was the fact that she couldn't remember the entire dreams. Only vivid flashes of the things that had happened. And they had caused her sleep to be interrupted each day between 2:45 and 3:22 p.m.

Unable to go back to sleep she had just gotten out of bed and found herself here. In the shower. The flashes circulating through her brain as her hands brought some sort of relief to her aching body. Each day it was the same.

_Tongue licking its way to a rosy nipple, pressing down hard on pebbled flesh, swept across the tight bud. Lips accompany by tongue on its journey as it sucked hungrily, occasionally flicking the rough muscle teasingly back and forth and leaving behind raised skin in its wake._

Her head tilted back, allowing the warm water to flood over her face.

_Hand along a silky smooth curve, pausing momentarily on a rounded hip. Continuing its journey further down, body pushing wantonly against palm and readily spread it legs in invitation. _

Leaning against the tiles of the shower, a hand disappeared between her legs.

_Soft curls, damp with arousal, welcoming the touch and enticing to forge ahead. Fingers purposefully putting pressure on the hard nub as it slid further down and into an abundant pool of wetness. _

Her other hand by turns pinched and caressed her breasts as her thrusts became more forceful.

_A finger easily slipped inside the warm wet opening, working the digit in and out in slow measuring thrusts. A second finger joined the first, and together, they flowed in and out in a sensual glide as lips slowly work its way down, peppering soft kisses along the way to its final destination. _

She lowered her head, the spray pelting the back of her neck as she bent her hand and rubbed her clit with her palm.

_Fingers replaced with a tongue, muscles beginning to tighten. Picking up the pace, on the tongue licking the clit, teasing the nub mercilessly, until it greedily gets sucked it into the mouth. Finally the orgasm arrived, filling the space with moans and screams. _

A low scream erupted from her as she came. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly she opened her eyes and waited for her body to calm down.

For almost three weeks, this had been her routine. She sighed as she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel. She yawned as she dried her skin, wondering how long she could keep going on with the serious lack of sleep.

"Damn you, Sofia…" she mumbled lightly as she went to get dressed.

As she rounded one of the corners in the lab, she heard a familiar laugh coming from the break room. She stopped a moment to think. She really didn't want to face the blonde, but she knew she needed coffee more than anything if she was to get through the night. And it wasn't like she could avoid the detective forever. Inhaling deeply a few times she entered the break room.

Sofia looked up as the door opened, "hi there, stranger" she smiled.

"Hi yourself" Sara replied quickly heading towards the coffee machine.

"Hey are you all right?" Greg asked with a touch of concern as the brunette sat down beside him, "you look like shit."

"Gee thanks, like you're taken out of the newest model magazine" Sara answered harshly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Greg's eyes shifted nervously from the brunette to the detective and back. "You just look like you're coming down with something."

_Coming…_ Sara groaned inwardly as her face reddened slightly, not daring to look at the detective.

"Sorry, Greg…. I'm fine" Sara assured him.

"If you say so" Greg replied, not really convinced. He looked down as his pager buzzed, "Seems like Hodges finally has some results" he said excusing himself.

"So…" Sofia said to break the silence that had fallen over the room, "where have you been hiding out the last few weeks?"

"I haven't been hiding out" Sara retorted, aware it wasn't exactly true. "For inexplicable reasons we just haven't been assigned to the same cases."

"I know but that has never prevented us from meting up for breakfast after shift." Sofia looked at the brunette and raised her eyebrow. Sara quickly looked back down at her coffee cup.

The detective was right, usually they all tried to at least meet up once a week for a joined breakfast. But for the last weeks, every time asked, she had turned down breakfast with her co-workers. The last thing she needed was to spend more time with the woman who so ruthlessly tormented her in her dreams.

"So Sidle, where ya been? Get a hot date?" The detective asked wiggling her brows.

_Does dreamland count? _She blushed quickly at her own thought and avoided her eyes as the blonde tilted her head in puzzlement. "No! Why do you assume that?"

Sofia watched the investigator with slight amusement. No doubt the brunette wasn't getting the sleep she needed. She'd barely arrived at work and already she had tried to stiff a yawn several times not to mention the dark circles under her eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept properly for days" she teased.

Sara rubbed at her eyes. "I can't seem to stop dreaming," she blurted and could have kicked herself for doing so.

Sofia cocked her head to one side. "Nightmares, huh?"

Sara shrugged a shoulder. "Feels like it…" she murmured.

"Do you want to talk about them? Maybe it will make them go away if you let them out into the open?"

Sara began to clench her teeth so hard her jaw ached. _What do I say to her? That my dreams aren't of monsters or even case related? But of her, of her hands on my body. That I'm having wild hot sex with her every time I close my eyes._She swallowed hard.

Luckily for Sara she was saved from answering as Brass poked his head through the door, he glanced quickly at the occupants. "Good evening Sara," he smiled before turning his gaze at the detective. "We have a 419 in the middle of nowhere, so fill us a large cup of coffee for the trip, will ya?"

"Sure, meet you at the car" Sofia replied as she went to the coffee machine. With two cups in hand she went towards the door, "see you later, Sara" she smiled as she exited the room.

"Later detective," she replied relieved, as she watched the door close.

A couple of hours later Grissom entered the Layout room the brunette was working in. "Sara, DB in the desert, Brass is waiting for you."

She turned from the pictures she was studying at the sound of her name. Her smile faded somewhat as she met his eyes. "Can't you send someone else?" She asked, not really feeling up for another meeting with the blonde detective.

"No I can't, you're the only one that isn't already out on a scene" he said simply.

"Fine" she growled lowly, knowing there was no way out. "And where is, and I quote, 'the middle of nowhere'?"

Grissom replied with a chuckle, "just take 95 and drive towards Round Mountain, according to Jim you can't miss them."

Sara pointed the nose of the SUV towards the distant hills. As she left the city behind, she opened the window and let the cool night air fill the car; sure she would need it to stay awake for the long drive.

She pulled out the cup holder in the dash and reached over to the passenger seat for a Styrofoam cup, after placing it in the holder she reached for the vacuum jug. After quickly looking at the rear-view mirror and with no cars in sight she briefly took her eyes away from the road and poured herself a cup of coffee.

She smiled a little at the sight on the backseat. Not to tempt fate she had brought a stack of blanket with her along with her lunch and several bottles of water. She knew the temperature could easily drop below zero in the mountains, and there was no way she was going to freeze half to death waiting for help in case the car broke down.

In addition to that she had brought two vacuum jugs with her, assuming that the people at the scene probably could do with a cupful of the black hot liquid.

A little less than two hours after leaving the lab she rolled up behind the dark plain car parked at the side of the road.

Sara got out of the car and took a moment to stretch out the kinks, pulling her arms high over her head and arching her neck back. Glancing over the roof, she saw Brass and Sofia exit their car.

"Someone ordered coffee?" She chuckled as they approached her.

"Sidle, anyone ever told you you're a lifesaver?" Brass smiled opening the passenger door.

"Once or twice maybe" she chuckled, "should be packs of sugar and cream in one of the cups."

"Thinking about moving out here?" At the brunette's puzzled look, she nodded towards the back seat and chuckled.

Sara's eyes narrowed slightly as she nodded, "with my noisy neighbors it's tempting, but no I just don't want to freeze to death in case the car breaks down."

"Thanks for coffee and now back to work" Brass said placing his empty cup on the seat. "An elderly couple on their way home stopped because the husband had to pee. Not getting a respond from the female DB he went over. He checked her pulse went back and told his wife and then called us. They stayed in the car until we arrived. We have his fingerprints and shoe prints so his activities can be excluded."

"Skid marks… looks like a burnout… one set of tread marks… peel-out here…" Looking around the area Sara sighed heavily. "Body dump?"

"Maybe, or it all happened here and someone fled in a hurry" Brass shrugged.

"There's wide enough for a car to get in here, but there doesn't seem to be any tire marks in the gravel, or any marks of a body being dragged here" Sofia added.

"There's a small shed over there" Brass rejoined flashing his light in direction, "just large enough for two people to have a little secret fun."

"Depends on how you like to do your fun" Sofia smirked. Sara's eyes darted, she gasped lightly as the blonde's eyes focused on her.

Sara cleared her throat and walked over to the body. "Is David on his way?"

"He should be…." Watching the coroner's van stopping behind the investigators SUV Brass changed his sentence, "he's here."

All three of them nearly jumped when the sound of Brass' cell phone suddenly pierced through the night.

"Good evening ladies, such a perfect night for star watching" David greeted as he reached them, "it should be my wife and not work that brought me out here" he smiled.

Sofia briefly glanced up, "yeah it really is beautiful, just perfect for a romantic night."

"I have to get back to PD, there's been another murder" Brass informed as he came back.

"And how do you expect me to get back?"

"I'm sure Sara will love to give you a ride" Brass replied with a smile.

"With pleasure!"

She blushed quickly at her own statement and avoided Sofia's eyes as she tilted her head in puzzlement. Hoping that the darkness was sufficient enough to hide the color in her cheeks, the brunette took a quick step backwards as David moved in to take the body away.

"Good, see you back in town" Brass waved as he walked to the car.

Sara quickly looked back down on the body. David knelt down beside of the body and gave it a quick overlook. "Nothing on this side, can you help me turn her, Sara?"

"Sure" she replied supporting the legs while the coroner assistant rolled the upper body.

"Well… uhm… some of her anatomy…" David paused as he moved the gurney closer to the body.

Sofia watched with slight amusement and shook her head. "Stiff? Erect?"

"Cold doesn't do that to a corpse so she was probably sexual aroused just before she died" David guessed, "but I'll look for sexual activity when I clean her up."

"No it takes quite some heat to make your nipples stiffen like that" Sofia commented lightly.

_She slid her hand up, moving restlessly over the curve of her ribs, further up until she found a peaked nipple, sliding two fingers around it to tease. A delicious little moan slipped into her ears and the brunette smiled. _

"Sara?"

"Huh?" The brunette blushed fiercely, bringing a smile to Sofia's lips, which she tried to hide quickly behind her hand when her colleague looked up.

"You all right?"

"Oh… yeah… yes I'm fine…" Standing up she helped David placing the corpse on the gurney.

"Thanks Sara" he smiled pushing the gurney back to the van. The women watched until the coroner's van disappeared into the black of the night.

"Are we done here or is there more you need to investigate?" Sofia asked, glancing around.

"I want to take a look at the shed, and if there's nothing there then I don't think there is much more we can do here" she replied.

Sofia watched as the investigator bent a little to open the low door, her tight ass swaying seemingly for her eyes. A sight she would never get tired of.

"See anything?"

"Yeah I think so." Sara turned and looked at her, "can you bring the car over here? This is so ramshackle I don't want to go in there unless I have to, so I could use some more light."

Sofia nodded, "let me know when I'm in the right spot." She tried not to notice the redness creeping from the brunette's neck to her cheeks. But as she went to the car she couldn't help wondering what was going on, even for Sara it was a strange behavior.

Sara took some steps away from the shed, tilting her head she looked up at the star filled sky as she waited for the blonde.

_She gritted her teeth as the pleasure throbbed through her so intensely that it seemed every cell felt it. Sofia's teasing touch caressed the nerves around her over-sensitivity bud, the kiss of her fingertips drawing moans from the back of her throat with increasing power._

So lost in her own thoughts, Sara never noticed the car came to a stop a few yards away from her, and she never heard the shed collapse because of the vibration the heavy SUV created was more than it could take.

"Sara…" the brunette turned her head and stared at her, Sofia's eyes full of concern, "are you sure you're all right?"

"I… I'm just tired. It's been some long weeks…"

Sara was breathing hard, Sofia noticed, and the flush of her face was beautifully accented by the gorgeous sight of her erect nipples straining hard against her shirt.

She nodded slowly, not exactly sure of how to proceed in this situation. Deciding it would probably be best to stick to the case, she sighed lightly. "I don't think I can get the headlights to light up the shed."

Sara looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Sofia quickly nodded to where the shed earlier had been standing. "Oh…" with a sigh she went over to the now lying down shed and let her light sway over it. _Wake the fuck up, Sara, or Sofia will ask questions you don't want to answer_ she growled inwardly. Sighed again she went back to the blonde, "we're done I'll need daylight to process further otherwise I'm afraid I'll miss or destroy any evidence."

Sofia briefly gazed at her watch, "dawn is about three hours away."

After loading her equipment into the vehicle, she climbed into the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt. She groaned lightly as the belt put a little too much pressure across her left breast. She adjusted the belt, wiping the sweat from her brow just as Sofia opened the passenger door.

Placing the jugs and cups on the car floor Sofia looked at her, "what's wrong, Sara?"

"Huh?" She wiped her sweaty palms against her pants and tried to smile, "Oh… uhm… nothing I'm fine."

Sofia smiled gently and spread out in the seat, stretching her legs out under the dash. Sara watched as her body uncurled itself, relaxing into the worn upholstery. A loud sigh passed through her lips as she slowly dragged her fingers through her hair.

"You look..." she paused long enough to watch a bead of sweat roll down the side of the brunette's face. "…hot!"

The investigator bit her lip and started the engine. She attempted to swallow the dry lump in her throat and shifted the belt once more. She forced herself to speak lightly, but her fingers gripping the steering wheel were white. "It's… I'm fine, it's just warm in here compared to outside."

Reaching over Sofia turned the key and killed the engine. She fidgeted in the seat, turning to lean into the door, getting a better view of her. "What is bothering you, Sara?"

Sara stared at her for a moment, as though she was considering which would be the correct answer. Shrugging her shoulders lightly, she rubbed the side of her neck with her palm. "Nothing… we should go back to the lab…"

Maybe they should but Sofia couldn't really care. She knew the investigator had been avoiding her and from the things she had been reacting to the whole night, the blonde was beginning to have an idea to why. Of course it could be wistful hoping on her part, but she prayed it wasn't, so she wasn't about to let Sara escape.

But she knew better than to push the investigator and she didn't want to rush any of this, not willing to ruin her chance. So she drew in a breath and forced her shoulders to relax. She let a few more moments pass between them, then let her tongue flick out to wet her upper lip in an unconsciously flirtatious move.

"Or we could just stay here… it'll be a waste of time driving back only to turn around and come back" she countered, biting her bottom lip when Sara's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "Not to mention we'll have to wait for an officer to arrive to guard the scene while we're gone."

Only part of her brain bothered to listen to the answer Sofia was spouting; the other part were still registering the sight of the blondes tongue wetting her lips.

Just then they heard the ring of a cell phone, it cut through Sara's musings, she sucked in a deep startled breath and answered it.

Even if Sofia could only hear half of the conversation she knew the caller was Grissom and apparently he wanted a statement of affairs and when they would be back. She turned to look at her, catching her profile in the dim light and noted the tension along her jaw. The blonde laid her hand on the brunette's leg and motion to her to hand over the phone.

Sara gave her the phone dumbly as she stared at the spot Sofia's hand had just been. It felt like that hand had seared right through her pants to her skin.

"Griss… Curtis… we won't make it back before shift is over… waiting for daylight… two hours for the nearest officer to get here, two hours back, three hours to sunset, do the math… nope only one car Jim and I drove together… yeah, bye" she said disconnecting the line.

"We are staying?" Sara prompted in her husky voice.

"Yes, even Grissom could see the stupidity in driving back" Sofia replied with a smug grin.

Sara made a face at the mention of her supervisor's name as she unbuckled her belt. "Guess he can surprise you" She quipped, glancing over at Sofia and allowing herself a moment to steal the image of her, intent and intense.

Sofia turned slowly to look at her, her lips tilting in an excuse for a smile. "Can't really reason with logic..."

For a moment they were silent, and Sara felt her mouth twitch a little. She let her head drop back and stretched her chin to the car ceiling, "you don't have to entertain me, you can go outside and look at the stars if you prefer."

"I prefer staying here" she replied softly. With one finger she touched the window, drawing a line through the faint condensation. "You could try to sleep a little; you look like you could use it."

Sara looked startled, amazingly young and mortified for a moment. The detective smiled, reaching out to touch her arm. The brunette swallowed hard; Sofia could see the struggle in her gaze, the mingling of terror and desire clearly reflected back at her.

Sara realized she was breathing hard, that her chin was trembling. "I can't. Not while you're around," came her low confession.

"Why not?"

"It's just… sleeping isn't my favorite thing these days" she broke off, closing her eyes and attempting to regain composure.

That perked Sofia's interest. Earlier in the night she had assumed it was nightmares that were haunting the brunette's dreams, but now whole other scenarios popped up in her mind and… She blinked a little, feeling heat through her stomach… and lower.

The silence in the car stretched out, getting tenser with every minute until Sara was sure she could feel the air vibrating with unspoken words.

"So…" It was a moment before Sofia spoke again, but when she did her voice was low and hot, the tone matching the atmosphere within the cabin of the car. "Want to tell me about this dream hell of yours?"

Sara looked down, grateful for the near-darkness of the picnic area, aware of how sultry the interior of the car was now. She drew in a breath, flexing her fingers against the steering wheel, fighting a sense of dizziness.

She didn't look at her, but swallowed. "No! That won't help."

"What can I do to help?" She demanded, her hand sliding up to touch her shoulder. Sara tensed.

"Get out of my dreams, Sofia." Her eyes widened quickly as she realized what she had just said. Feverishly her hand tried to open the door but stopped as she felt the blonde's fingers around her other wrist.

"Sara…"

Sara looked at her, and then away. "Sofia… I…"

She nodded, and slowly her smile flashed in the darkness. She was doing her best to resist the enticement of her lips. "It makes me wonder something though..."

The pounding of her pulse was so loud Sara was sure the detective could hear it; hell she was sure someone standing outside the car could hear it at this point. "What do you wonder?"

"How am I supposed to…" Sofia conceded a little breathlessly. "What kind of dreams do I need to get out of?"

Sara's fingers trembled as she brushed them through her hair. "The kind that wake me up in the middle of the afternoon..." she murmured, a little pink, but went on. "The kind... that make me wish I hadn't woken up alone..."

The detective shuddered fractionally, her breath loud in the confined space. "Intriguing..."

"Frustrating..." Sara blurted, suddenly hot and shivery at the gleam in her blue eyes. She quickly looked away. Sofia cocked her head.

"Pent-up frustrations?"

"You have no idea…" she croaked, mouth dry.

"Clarify it for me" she replied, her smile slightly predatory, and full of sweet promise.

She turned her head sharply, and the glint in her eyes was more than Sofia bargained for; a clear flare of lust, pure and sharp. "Sofia, please do not go there…" she breathed out, unable to take the tension anymore, her words sounded loud and unnatural in the confined space.

"And what if I want to go there?"

Sofia's hand was slowly caressing the skin of her arm, refusing to disengage. Sara's eyes were pulled reluctantly from her eyes to the hand doing such fantastic things to her skin, her heart, her head... she didn't even have to think about closing the distance between them to crash their lips hard together.

It was a kiss born of hunger, not the soft explorations that had plagued her nearly-sleepless afternoons. It was a clash of teeth against skin, tongues vying for power. Sloppy, slick, sweet, it was a kiss she hadn't really thought existed among the myriad she had thought of.

Suddenly, her senses returned to her and though it was the last thing she want to do, she tore her mouth from hers. "Shit!" Sara pulled back quickly and dashed from the car.

Sofia climbed out. The air was chill compared to the warm of the car and the scent of moist mountain sand and wood hung in it. She shivered as she walked around to the driver's side, where Sara was standing, her head back looking up at the black night sky.

Sofia smiled, feeling a sweet giddiness in the pit of her stomach. Being alone with Sara out in the mountains, knowing she was within arm's reach and aroused… tempting as hell. She cocked her head.

"Was that a pass?" She whispered. "Because that definitely is not something you'd normally do."

"Sofia… I… I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry" she said, trying to back up and got pinned between the car and the open door as she did so.

Sofia moved closer. She leaned in until she almost touched the brunette, and her body heat warmed her skin as she breathed in her clean, feminine scent. "Why not?" She breathed in her ear.

"Because it's…" she struggled as the blonde's lips brushed her skin below her ear, "Wrong! We are coworkers, not lovers, Sofia. I'm your friend!"

It was a sweetly outrageous moment, and Sofia took advantage of it in a recklessly swift move. She pressed her body against the length of her, feeling heat radiating through the layers of clothing. Her mouth went dry as Sara groaned.

"I know that. But let me lay something out here, Sara. This isn't wrong as long as we both want it. And this won't destroy our friendship unless we let it." As she spoke, Sofia brought her hand up and braced it against the car behind the investigator. Her breath in Sara's ear close and hot, "I want you… have for a long time, and I know you want me."

"Wh-what?" In a daze, shivering slightly, Sara tried to focus on her words, but far too much of her attention was rocketing south and accelerating with every soft caress of her breath.

"Kiss me" the detective murmured, and shifted her head until her lips caught hers. Sara groaned, and her arms glided around her. Sofia opened her mouth under hers, tongue flicking against her lower lip; the brunette tightened her grip on her. Her eyes closed, and she permitted herself one lovely moment of straight-up carnality, pulling Sofia against her body and savoring the way it fit her own perfectly.

"I want you right here," Sofia growled against her mouth, nipping and sucking her tongue. "I mean it, Sara. Right here up against the car."

"Sofia!" Sara was alarmed at how her damned body immediately reacted to her words.

"Stop fighting, we both wants it," she murmured, hand sliding up and down on her inner thighs.

"Maybe…" she admitted in an urgent whisper. But we're on the side of a major highway."

"Four twenty in the morning, and we haven't seen another car since David left. Don't you want to feel my hand between your legs?" She coaxed, fingers finding the tab of her fly, tugging slowly. Torn and indecisive, Sara blinked, gasping a little as her cool fingers slid into the gap.

Sara made a tiny sound of protest deep in her throat, "we're… at work" she reminded her, hating herself for it.

"We're… on lunch break, and I'm… having…" she panted, her hand beginning to move in a slow caress. Sara grunted, rocking against her palm, "you…"

Sara reached for her shoulder, ostensibly to push her away, but the warm wet welcome of her mouth blanked out her higher thought processes, and groaning, she deepen the kiss. Sofia moved to straddle one of her thighs.

A hard shudder wracking Sara lean frame, she closed her eyes, drowning in the sensation of Sofia's fingers, sweet and cool in her panties, a thousand times better than her dreams, more than she could almost take… she hooked her hand around the detective's wrist and pulled her hand out of her pants.

Sofia tried to protest. "Hey!"

Sara ignored it, she yanked open the passenger side door and gently pushed her lengthwise on the seat, her legs hanging out the door, her hands moving to tug her slacks off. Understanding came to Sofia in a flash, and she wriggled, peeling off her pants in several quick tugs. The night air felt delicious on her bared skin, and she gasped when the brunette slid her palms up her stomach to push her shirt and bra upwards.

Sofia tried to reach for her, but Sara dropped her head and began licking her stomach. Whimpering, the blonde bit her lips, trying not to roar like a sex-crazed mountain lion as the investigator's hot tongue swipes down along her navel and moved south, her hands gripping her hips.

She lost the battle, even with a hand over her own mouth; little happy cries began leaking around her palm when Sara stroked a thumb up the slick seam of her pussy and followed it up with a delicious lick.

It didn't take long. Between the lust, the night air and Sara's skilled work, she couldn't hold back… Arching her hips up, the springs of the SUV rocked in time, as Sofia's long happy wail echoed out…

Gasping for breath, Sofia glanced down and blinked in the darkness at the head rising from between her thighs. Sara said nothing, but the smile she shot her was both hungry and smug; she groaned again, and managed to hook a leg around her, urging her forward.

Too tight… Sara thought dizzily. Everything was too tight; her pants, her shirt, her damned skin as she let her tongue slide around Sofia's.

A low moan reverberated against her mouth, and Sara broke the kiss reluctantly, knowing Sofia was saying something and worried about what it was. Rejection? God she prayed not; mature or not, her body would not be thrilled at the thought of stopping.

"What did you…" she kissed her mid-question, "…say?"

"You are wearing too much clothes" she accused, licking her lower lip for her.

"So are you" she breathed into her ear as she leaned in to lick the lobe, "need more space."

"Want to…" she growled helplessly "feel you…"

Sara rose up on her forearms and pulled back, she helped her into her slacks, and without zipping them she got the detective out of the car.

In a few quick moves she had the backseat folded. Opening the trunk she spread out most of the blankets on the enlarged floor. As her mind caught up with her actions she vaguely wondered if they had gone insane.

Sofia pressed her face to the side of her neck and licked it. "Stop thinking…"

Breathing nearly as harshly as she was, Sara allowed a choked laugh to pass between her lips. A question in her gaze, an answer in the blonde's and that was all she needed to see.

Still looking into her eyes, Sofia let her hand slide down her chest, pausing just over the right breast. Chuckling lightly to herself, she allowed the palm to slowly pass over the fabric-encased nipple.

As the detective pressed more sensually, Sara reached out and tugged Sofia's shirt up and over her head, revealing a hint of ivory flesh under the thin cloth. Her palm slid over it, accepting the warmth, the velvet sensation of her skin.

In on swift move Sara picked her up and placed her in the trunk with an easiness that surprised Sofia. With a giggle she watched her pants and panties disappear again as she pushed herself further into the trunk. The brunette jumped in herself and closed the hatch behind her.

Attention focused fully on what was before her, Sara bent down, drawn, pulled helplessly by the gorgeous well-trimmed pussy between her lean thighs.

She felt the blonde's fingers on her skin, pushing up her shirt, and she leaned forward and stretched out her arms so she could rid her of it along with her bra. Sofia pushed herself up slightly too lovingly tease her nipples with her tongue. Sara gasped and bit her neck, a little harder than she meant to, as she felt her lips sucking on one nipple. She gently pressed her down with her body, her lips found hers and she savored the taste of her tongue.

"Pants…" Sofia sucked the lip into her mouth and her hand slid up the brunette's thigh. "…off" she breathed in her face.

Slim fingers eventually reached the cool brass of the button at her hips. For a moment she wondered whether to tease her a bit more or to simply indulge and free her own skin as she had done hers.

It was the look in her eyes that answered the question for her; those eyes with pupils so wide and dark that the blue was nearly gone. With a wriggle and a shove, Sara lifted her hips and pushed her pants down, letting the panties go with them. Cool air hit her skin and she sucked in a breath, but the warm body under her felt like a caress.

Sara's mouth began making a path down her body, making her gasp. She felt her quiver with anticipation as she gently licked her inner thigh. Sofia wrapped her hand in her hair, pulling her closer to her destination. She could smell her arousal and ached to taste her again.

Sofia draped her legs over the investigator's shoulders as her tongue entered her. Her hands were softly running up and down her sides, caressing her skin. The detective's left hand gripped the blanket as she slowly made love to her with her mouth. Her right hand was wound tightly in her hair, desperately trying to pull her to that one spot that would grant her release. Her hips were grinding slow circles against her. Sara wouldn't budge, still plunging her tongue inside of her as far as she could.

"God Sara… oh… please…" she quickly moved her mouth slightly and sucked her clitoris into her mouth. Kissing it passionately, sucking it gently. She felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her, washing over her face. She was screaming her name. She slowly calmed, but Sara stayed where she was. Gently kissing her thighs, caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

Sara slowly moved up her body and kissed her. Their skin, coated in a thin layer of sweat, clung to one another. She lovingly caressed her body, holding her close to her. "Are you all right?"

"You just licked me senseless, I'm in heaven" Sofia breathed before her teeth nipped at her skin. The brunette exhaled deeply and a quiet moan escaped her.

Rolling them around Sofia found her mouth again. Her lips left the brunette's mouth and made a kissing path to her breasts, and further down to her navel, trailing her limber tongue to the very edge of where skin met fur.

Sara squirmed; the unreality of the moment intensified and folded around her: the scrape of Sofia's nails along her inner thighs, the hot probe of her slick tongue teasing her, the feel of her soft hair in her fingers and the way she delved, sucking and kissing, the lovely lewd sounds of wet flesh mingling with the low animal groans working out of her throat. She desperately widen her thighs, to give her more access to the throbbing bud of her clit. Her fingers tightened on her hair.

She wanted her to move faster, but Sofia stopped and nipped, just along the tender inside of her left thigh and Sara gasped with lust. The blonde dipped her head and lapped hard right up the middle of her slit, pausing at the top to suck her button into her mouth. The tip of her tongue worked it back and forth, while her bottom lip continued to skim over the delicate, wet flesh of her pussy.

"Christ… so good… babe…" she grunted.

Sofia began a steady rhythm, alternating the gentle sucking along the sweet inner folds as well as on the hard little pearl of her clit. Sara's breath was coming in sweet, hot pants. So close. Her knees came up, and her legs went around the detective's back, tightening around her, as she spasms hard. Sara slumped back against the blanket as her fingers slid free of the blonde's hair.

"God I love the taste of you" came Sofia's confession as she pressed her mouth to Sara's. Her tongue sought the silky depths of her mouth as she felt her open her lips. The brunette moaned and kissed her deeper than she had before.

Sofia's mouth moved to her earlobe, tenderly nibbling on it as her hand slipped between them, stopping only when her fingers touched the soft damp hair. Sara's right hand moved up the detective's thigh and came to a rest on her sex; her left hand reached around her neck and pulled her mouth back to her. The blonde's tongue hungrily, almost desperately, dove into her mouth. The brunette's fingers tightened in her hair as their fingers began to softly stroke each other.

Sofia slowly began thrusting into her meanwhile her palm rubbed her clit. Sara's movements were close to synchronous. They quickened their strokes, thrusting harder into one another. Sara could feel her juices coat her hand and flow down her leg. She knew she couldn't hold out for much longer. She felt the blonde's muscles tighten around her fingers as she pushed deeper. Suddenly Sofia's head flew back as she screamed her name. The investigator's muscles clenched around the detective's fingers as her own orgasm overtook her.

Sofia gently eased off of her body and rested her head on the brunette's collarbone. "Damn… Sara…"

She smiled as her right arm went around and pulled her closer; she wiped the sweat from her face. "My words exactly..."

They laid locked like that for a long soulful time that etched itself on the night. The late night droned on. Other than an urge for water, Sara felt that her world was fairly perfect in this tiny moment in time. But eventually she glanced at her watch and sighed.

She turned to look up at her, eyes questioningly. "Was it so bad you can't wait for the sun to come up?" Sofia half joked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Far from…" Sara bent her head towards her. Her lips briefly touched hers before she pulled away to look into her eyes. "No I'm just waiting on waking up and realize it all have just been another dream."

She looked at her curiously for a moment and then grinned. "So… Sidle… are you going to tell me about your dreams?"

Sara smiled and pulled her on top of her. "Let's just say my dreams are nothing compared to the real thing."

"Good." She smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "But that's not what I mean. We have just had great sex in a car on a crime scene. Is that normally what your dream about?"

"No" she smiled back, seeing what the blonde was going at. "Usually it involves a bed, a couch, a shower, a wall or the kitchen table... as far as I can remember."

She ran her hand through her hair and nodded. "So I think it's highly safe to conclude this isn't a dream."

"I like that conclusion…" It was all she could get out before Sofia's lips softly touched hers.

Breaking the kiss the detective met her eyes and a devilish grin spread across her face. "So want to tell me about the kitchen table?"

The brunette's laughter filled the car, "god, I…" her voice trailed off, and with a heavily sighed she closed her eyes.

Sofia's hand caressed her cheek briefly before running through her hair. "You what, Sara?"

"I could fall hard for you. No… not could… am…" Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked into hers. Blue eyes full of passion. She shook her head and took a deep breath, "this isn't just about sex for me…"

"Good! Because, I want so much more from you." Sofia felt her breath catch in her chest as she watched the passion in Sara's eyes grow.

"So… where does that leave us?" Sara asked, sounding a little shy.

"I don't know where we're going," she told her softly. "But no way am I quitting now."

"Me neither" Sara announced softly as her hands slid with possessive strength down her long spine. Sofia shifted, letting her left leg slide alongside the investigator's right leg, straddling her, feeling the hot press of the brunette's thigh against her fur, her own thigh rubbing gently against Sara's sex. "Women speak two languages - one of which is verbal… and I really would like to know both of yours even better" she added, biting back a moan at the fierce blue glitter of her eyes.

"That does it." The look Sofia gave her was distinctly salacious. "When shift is over and we get home we'll start working our way through your entire dream list, until we can't move anymore. Then we'll talk about us, and how to make this work. And when there's no more words left we'll go back and explore your list some more" she moaned pressing her hungry mouth against her neck, her rhythm quickening.

Sara managed half a chuckle, "sure sleep is so overrated anyway" she groaned lightly as she gently squeezed her ass.

"Exactly…" she muffled against her throat, "I want to be the one who gives you whatever you desire, so no more needs for dreams."

Their eyes met and for the first time they allowed the other to see the emotions swirling in their souls. No words were needed after that, their common future had been sealed by looks along. Mouths found each other in an earth shattering kiss and from there on body language took over, accompany by the fist light of dawn peeking over the mountain top.

**The end **


End file.
